The Abyss of Memory
by LadyMimi101
Summary: Generations ago, a deal was made. It saved the lives of many humans, but at the cost of one. The deal was made so it would last one hundred times. This is the final time. However, this deal will once again take part in the Holy War. Two challengers. One survivor. How will this affect the outcome of the Holy War?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"So this is it." A cloaked figure murmured. It was sitting on the window sill and watching the girl on the bed. The girl on the bed was in her early teens, long brown curls framing her face. On her bedside was a picture of four people: a younger version of the girl on the bed; a boy maybe a couple of years older than her; a smiling black haired girl with tired eyes and an older woman with black hair tied up into a tight bun who was their mother. The mother was frowning at the camera and wasn't paying attention to the children running around behind her.

The cloaked figure panted but continued.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been a better sister to you. I left before I could hurt you, and that was years ago. When you were only a child. And now I've come back but I can't even stay." The figure whispered to the teen. "At least our brother will provide for you. I wish you a happy life."

The girl on the bed opened her eyes sleepily. "Sis?"

The cloaked girl sat up before falling back. The girl on the bed jumped up and ran to the window. It was a long way down but the teen could hear her sister whisper one more thing before she hit the ground.

"Goodbye, Anna..."

* * *

A mother was holding her newborn in her arms and sitting on a rocking chair. Her husband had just walked out of the room to go to sleep in the room next door.

The woman had long blonde hair that went to her waist. She walked across the room to put the in the cradle, taking care not to wake up the baby again. She gently put the baby down and smiled at the baby.

"I love you, my dear Elizabeth." The mother whispered to her sleeping baby.

Suddenly she fell to the floor twitching. The baby's face scrunched up as if she would start crying again when they both stopped. The woman got up panting and frowned at the baby, who only stared at the mother. The mother walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the now awake baby in darkness.

The baby blinked at the darkness before going back to sleep.

* * *

It was nighttime. Almost nobody was out on the streets. But the in the woods, there was life everywhere. They had all heard the news.

In the woods, a woman with deep wounds around her body walked into an abandoned house. She limped her way though the door to see it transform before her very eyes. The lights turned on and there was a staircase. Paintings filled the hallways and the mess that was once part of the abandoned house was cleaned up.

The lady smirked and limped her way to the living room where there only sat one chair. The lady chuckled and sat on it, feeling it change into a throne.

"Well, well. Its been quite a while, has it not?" She questioned.

Nobody answered her but she grinned and threw her head back, laughing her head off. When she finally stopped, she looked at the empty space in front of her.

"Well? Is nobody going to give me a proper welcome?" She snapped, frowning.

The lights dimmed slightly before returning to their normal brightness. Music started playing from another room.

The lady nodded approvingly before standing up and walking towards one of the doors to her left. It revealed many dresses and the lady chose one at random.

"We will celebrate my victory on this night. Everyone is invited." The woman said airily before the lights went out.

* * *

"Oh, darling. How many times have we done this?" A woman said. She led a young girl through her house.

"Have you already forgotten, dear mother?" The girl answered with her own question. Her voice was void of any emotion but her black eyes betrayed her anxiety.

"Oh darling. Of course not. It's been twenty-five times. With this time, its going to be twenty-six." The mother answered giddily and clapped her hands. Immediately, maids and butlers appeared around the two ladies.

"Yes, mistress?" They asked in unison.

"Prepare some food for us. We can't do _that _on an empty stomach, now can we?" The mother said happily.

The servants bowed lowly before disappearing into rooms.

"So, how have you been? Did you travel the world again?"

The younger girl nodded stiffly.

"Such a bore. There's nothing interesting to see anymore."

The daughter shrugged. "There's been wars. Monuments have been built. Famous people have died. Art has been created."

"Oh but all that is so dull", the mother sighed, pulling a loose strand back.

"People have started believing in us again. And fearing us."

"Well that's news. Then again its happened so many times, it doesn't really matter. They always come back to us." The mother said, her eyes flashing dangerously at the end.

* * *

A little girl with long red hair walked down the streets. Her mother trailed carelessly behind her, staring at the valuables all around them.

"Don't wander too far, Anya." The mother called before walking over to a stall full of jewelry.

"Yes, mum." Anya shouted before going to another stall a ways away from her mother. She inspected all the toys offered before sniffing her nose in disdain. As she turned, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"You." A raspy voice said.

Anya turned to see a wrinkly old lady grabbing her hand with a grin.

"You are next. And so is your mother." The old woman said before cackling.

Anya screamed, attracting the crowd's attention. Anya's own mother came running.

"What is wrong with you?! You're scaring her!" Anya's mother cried, pulling Anya from the old woman's grasp.

"Yes. I think you two will do nicely." The elder said, releasing Anya's arm and grabbing the mother's throat.

A white light erupted from everywhere and Anya and her mother's screams could be heard.

What happened next, nobody seemed to remember. All that stood out in their memories was that three things: the old woman was laying on the ground, dead; Anya's mother never really cared much for her daughter anymore; and Anya disappeared three days from that incident.

* * *

Mimi's back! And she brought the remake of The Cursed Ones! New prologue! A fresh start. Things might be a bit more differently but they will end up the same as I planned. I hope. I hope everyone came back and that I got new readers.

About the prologue... Well, it's better than last time. You can understand it better. I hope. This is connected to my other OCs but probably not in the way everyone thinks. In fact, the characters here are mainly minor, but do have roles in the story that lead to certain events happening in a certain way.

Now that I think about it, maybe what I'm putting in the prologue is revealing things, but I don't know how the reader's feel or think.

Hope you all like it and please review!


	2. Help Stop SOPA!

SOPA come again! Spread the word!

English: Okay, everyone. It is that time of year again where the United States of America's government is trying yet again to pass SOPA. Bad thing is they only gave the American's until the 19th of March to sign the petition. This petition here on the journal is the real thing. I promise you that much. Everyone must sign. If you do not, SOPA will put an end to American run art sites like deviantART and fanfiction. We got to keep this from happening or we can even lose sites like Facebook and Twitter. So please go sign it.

Type: gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr and it's the first link.


	3. Chapter 1-The Meeting

LadyMimi: I am so so so so sorry! I have no excuse besides laziness. I had most of this done before the end of March but was to lazy to finish the chapter. Forgive me! But I'm sure you don't wish to hear me, so continue on. I shall ramble at the end. And sorry for the false alarm last time.

**Disclaimer: Anything that is a part of D. Gray-Man is not mine, LadyMimi101. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino, who hasn't updated in two years. Yes, I am still waiting for it. I have hope. The rest of the story/plot could be considered mine. Maybe. I don't know anymore.**

* * *

**Chapter 1~The Meeting**

All that she heard were her labored breaths as she ran. Her body was struggling with each step she took, her heavy clothing adding unnecessary weight. She had to get away. Far away. Away from _them_. Fast. As she rounded a familiar corner, she realized they only way she would lose them was if she got herself lost. They knew the city as well as she did, if not more.

She heard loud snickers and heard approaching footsteps coming her way. She knew they would catch up, they always did. This time would have to be different.

She almost groaned out loud before realizing her position: she had to carry out her plan and get away silently before they realized it and cut her off. Again.

* * *

Red had been walking around for hours. Then again, nobody really cared about him. He was easily replaceable.

It hadn't been a very good day for him. They day had started out normally. Woken up by cold water, he was reminded to help prepare breakfast. After hours of helping out, all he got was scraps of bread and some water. Or at least, he had thought it was water. He didn't think the men had gotten careless with their drinks. They had probably done it to spite him.

But Cosimo wouldn't listen. He was always looking for an excuse to make an example of his power. It was usually Red that helped him set an example. By beating him up.

Cosimo had found him walking around drunkenly and had dragged him into the clearing before proceeding to leave Red's body black and blue.

It was only because somebody reminded Cosimo that there would be a show in an hour that he left Red alone.

And of course he would be expected to participate in collecting money.

But then, curse his bad luck, he didn't sell enough tickets.

Oh Cosimo, blew a fuse at that. Started shouting at Red about how he should be grateful that he took him in. That he shouldn't keep money from the circus. He was lucky Cosimo didn't kill him and be off with it.

Red, being the rebellious, temperamental child he was, started mouthing off to Cosimo. He said that Cosimo should be grateful he was even working his butt off. Cosimo was a big good-for-nothing who lazed around all day and spent money on, ahem, certain ladies. He dared shout at him when he was a third rate magician. And just when he had finished, he blurted out one last thing.

"Bet your mother would be so disappointed in you, you lowlife."

Nothing could have stopped Cosimo from killing him right that instant. Nothing but a policeman who had happened to hear shouting and came to investigate.

He had made his escape then. He probably should felt grateful towards the policeman, but it wasn't like he cared.

The man had just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Or maybe it was the other way around.

Right now all he wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Woof!"

Red jumped and turned around, raising his fists. Before anything else could happen, he swung his fists wildly, hoping to at least injure his followers.

The only resistance he got was thin air.

"Huh?" Red was confused. Didn't he hear something?

"Woof!"

Red glanced down to see a puppy with brown spots all over its body.

"A... dog?" He muttered before ignoring it and walking away. He could feel the dog following him but he ignored it and kept walking around. It wouldn't stop following him. He walked for an hour more before getting frustrated.

"What do you want?!" He shouted, turning around and glaring at the dog.

"Woof!"

"Leave me alone!" Red shouted and ran down the alley he was in. He was almost at the end of the alley when he felt himself colliding with something.

_Stupid wall. _Red thought as he fell.

But then he heard a girl squeal.

_Please, please, **please** don't tell me I knocked a girl down, _Red thought, groaning as he got up.

"That hurt! Apologize to me at once!" A bratty voice cried out. "And help me up!"

Red rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and wondered if there was a chance that this brat had cash on her.

He looked down to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes staring right back at him. Hugging her body was a puffy purple dress with frills and lace decorating her arms, legs, and collar. He could see long white stockings and sleek, black heels peeking out from under the dress.

"Hmph." Red scoffed and crossed his arms. He stared at the girl who knocked him down, who looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Street rats. Honestly, what should I expect? They weren't raised with manners." The girl mumbled as she got up and swept the dirt off her dress. He heard creaking as she got up and remembered that 'ladies' nowadays wore corsets, metal contraptions of death. Or so he had heard.

Red bristled. "What's a mini-brat doing so far from her castle?" He snapped back.

The girl's head swiveled to him and he could almost hear her growl at him.

"What?" He called out mockingly.

She pounced on him, trying to scratch his eyes out.

He quickly pushed her off him and ran away, clutching his face. He heard footsteps following him and ran faster, but he still ran. She followed him, as if she were used to running in such heaving clothing.

Alas, his luck was never very good. He soon tripped on a rock and fell on his arm. His left, _cursed_ arm. The one that refused to move.

Red smothered a yell but heard the screeching of heels as the girl behind him stopped. He turned and glared at the girl who sneered at him. "Idiot." She mocked, placing her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue.

"That's not very ladylike," Red grunted as he stood up. Or tried.

He fell down as he slipped on a puddle. Flicking wet hair from his face, he flipped the laughing girl the bird.

Oh, she stopped laughing at him then. "Well, you're no gentleman!" She shot back at him.

"Never said I was."

"Good, 'cause you're not!"

Red was about to insult her again when he felt a strange sensation on his left arm. The ugly, red one.

He looked down at it to see the puppy from before licking the fingers from his left hand that peaked out from under the loose bandages.

"Ah, what are you doing?!" Red cried, pulling his hand away. He heard a surprised gasp and knew the brat had also seen his hand.

He turned and glared at the girl, who was covering her mouth with her hands.

"What? Surprised that not everyone lives a happy, ignorant life? That not everyone has it made for them? That some people get hurt so much, nobody can help them?!" Red was screaming so loud his own ears hurt. His eyes prickled as he felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away and turned away from the girl, knowing from experience that she would scream he was a monster and run away.

"...Does... it hurt?" The brat's quiet voice surprised Red. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

_Okay... She's one of those weirdos who is going to pretend to help me. _

"It got burned, right? I read in a book that when somebody gets burned really badly, the hand gets all disfigured and stuff. Did that happen to you? Does it hurt? Can you still move it?" The brown-haired brat said.

"Shut up! Go away!" Red shouted, angry at all the questions he had no answers to.

"But..."

"Just go away to whatever pretty house you came from and leave this street rat alone! Got it?!" Red shouted and ran away, not once looking back to the shocked girl.

* * *

"So... did you enjoy your freedom while it lasted?" A young, calm, and emotionless voice called out the brown-haired girl from the darkness of the alley.

"It wasn't very long. Did you get tired?" Another younger, softer, but still emotionless voice called out.

"Do you know who he was?" The girl asked without looking at the people hiding. She still faced the direction that Red had run off.

"A street rat that you shouldn't acquaint yourself with, young lady." The second voice answered dully.

"But he's hurt. He might need help." The girl protested.

"Miss, we suggest this for his and your own good. Stay away from him." The first voice warned.

"Find out everything about him. Any rumor, any truth, anything you can. I want to know about him." The girl ordered, not listening to the voices' protests.

"Are you interested in him, Miss?" The second voice asked hesitantly.

"Well, I am not uninterested, I can tell you that." The girl said brightly, turning towards the people in the dark. She grinned at them before sticking out her tongue at them. "And when did I decide I was captured?" She ran away, grinning smugly. She heard two groans but didn't turn around.

Had she done so, she would have seen two dark figures dash at her. Again.

* * *

Mimi: So... thoughts? *recieves blank looks* Ok so... the false alarm was a bit necessary. And there is another SOPA coming around again. I have posted it on my deviantart account. I have many journals about it there.

A reason I was so late is that I am try to finish the book **House of Hades** by Rock Riordan. It is part of the the Percy Jackson series, or rather a part of the sequel series. Which is just as amzing as Percy Jackson. Yes, I am advertising, something I never thought I would do. Consciously. Or have I already done so?

I don't think I'm missing anything else. Except maybe to warn readers that I only update once a month unless I miraculously manage to produce more chapters. And to thank you all for reading, favoring, falling, and reviewing. **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

That's it. Until next time, folks!

P.S. Don't be afraid to ask for special scenes and/or questions. I will try to answer them as best I can.


End file.
